Kaiba and Alister's second Duel
Featured Duel: Alister vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Alister Alister draws "Science Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "X-Head Cannon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "X-Head Cannon" attacks & destroys Alister's "Science Soldier". Turn 3: Alister Alister draws "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a Card. Turn 4: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Y-Dragon Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Y-Dragon Head" attacks & destroys Alister's "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld". "X-Head Cannon" then attacks directly (Alister 4000 → 2200). Kaiba then Sets a Card. Turn 5: Alister Alister draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Alister's Monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Alister Normal Summons "KC-1 Crayton" (1500 → 2000/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Tank Corps" to Special Summon three "Tank Tokens" (800 → 1300/1200) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "KC-1 Crayton", it gains 500 ATK for every Tank Token he controls ("KC-1 Crayton": 2000 → 3500/1200). "KC-1 Crayton" attacks & destroys Seto's "Y-Dragon Head" (Kaiba 4000 → 2000). Alister then Sets a Card. Turn 6: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Kaiba then removes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" from play in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" three times to discard three cards and destroy Alister's three "Tank Tokens" ("KC-1 Crayton": 3500 → 2000/1200). "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks & destroys "KC-1 Crayton" (Alister 2200 → 1400). Turn 7: Alister Alister draws. He then activates "Junk Dealer" to Special Summon "Science Soldier" and "Cyber Soldier of Dark World" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with half their original ATK ("Science Soldier": 800 → 400 → 900/800) ("Cyber Soldier of Darkworld": 1400 → 700 → 1200/1400). Alister then Normal Summons "Kinetic Soldier" (1350 → 1850/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Soldier Revolt" to send every Card in Kaiba's hand & side of the Field to the Graveyard, but Alister won't be allowed to conduct his Battle Phase this turn. Alister then activates "Sky Union" to Tribute "Science Soldier", "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld", and "Kinetic Soldier" in order to Special Summon "Air Fortress Ziggurat" (2500 → 3000/800) in Attack Position. Alister explains that "Air Fortress Ziggurat" is unaffected by Kaiba's Magic and Trap Cards. At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" activates, Special Summoning a "Robot Token" (0 → 500/0) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Alister Alister draws. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks directly, but Kaiba activates his face-down "Magical Trick Mirror" to activate the "Junk Dealer" in Alister's Graveyard as his card, allowing Kaiba to Special Summon "Judge Man" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with half its original ATK (2200 → 1100/1500) and use it to intercept the attack. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" destroys Kaiba's "Judge Man" (Kaiba 2000 → 100). At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" Special Summons a "Robot Token" (0 → 500/0) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then activates "Soul Exchange" to Tribute Alister's two "Robot Tokens" and Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Alister Alister draws "Emergency Provisions". He then Sets a Card. At the End Phase, the effect of "Air Fortress Ziggurat" effect Special Summons a "Robot Token" (0 → 500/0) in Defense Position. Turn 12: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Alister's "Robot Token". Kaiba Sets a Card. Turn 13: Alister Alister draws "Spell Canceller". He then activates his face-down "Toy Robot Box" to discard a card and Special Summon another three "Robot Tokens" (0 → 500/0 for all) in Defense Position. Alister then Tributes a "Robot Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Spell Canceller" (1800 → 2300/1600) in Attack Position. As long as this monster is face-up on the field, Kaiba is forbidden from activating any Magic Cards. "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Seto activates his face-down "Tyrant Wing" to equip the latter to "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and increase its ATK by 400 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 3400/2500). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" destroys "Air Fortress Ziggurat" (Alister 1400 → 1000). Turn 14: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "The Fang of Critias" and subsequently activates it to fuse it with "Tyrant Wing" and Special Summon "Tyrant Burst Dragon" (???/???) in Attack Position ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3400 → 3000/2500). Kaiba then removes "Tyrant Burst Dragon" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from play in order to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon" (3400/???) in Attack Position. This card can attack every monster Alister controls once each. "Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon" attacks and destroys Alister's "Spell Canceller" and his two "Robot Tokens" (Alister 1000 → 0). Category:Waking the Dragons Duels